Lightning Strikes
by TwilightShadows
Summary: Draco is depressed and resorts to cutting himself. Harry finds out and wants to help, but that help can be destructive. DMHP
1. Chapter 1 Lightning

Lightning streaked across the sky, filling it with random patterns of light. Heavy rains pounded against the windows. And in the midst of all this chaos, Draco Malfoy lay on his bed, his thoughts and mood matching the weather outside perfectly.

_Hate me with everything  
I'm better off without your animosity  
I'll even sleep better at night...at night  
I won't believe in you  
Reminded me of everything you put me through  
Now everything feels alright...alright_

Pressing the cold steel blade to his skin, Draco swiftly pulled the blade across his wrist, an angry red river rising in its wake. He hissed softly, feeling both pain and pleasure unlike any he had ever felt before. A great calming wave rose inside him, draining his anger away with the blood dripping down his arm.

_I feel so betrayed...mistaken  
I create another day  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
Lie to me… You're faceless_

_ This is what it's supposed to be like,_ he thought as he laid the jeweled dagger to the side. The dagger had been a gift from his father for his thirteenth birthday. It was the one gift he had really wanted, and sure he wasn't going to get.

_You've made me out to be  
Responsible for your self-inflicted misery  
And never felt like this before...before  
Don't be surprised to see  
That I have nothing left for you to bleed  
When you come crawling back for more...for more_

Remembering the origins of the dagger began to bring back his anger, only this time it was directed at the man who was supposed to be his father. As cold and heartless as Lucius appeared in public, he was worse out of it. It wasn't uncommon to find Lucius standing over Draco shouting various painful curses, crucio being the most common and lasting the longest.

_I feel so betrayed...mistaken  
I create another day  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
Lie to me...you're faceless_

_ How could you do that to me, your own son,_ Draco thought miserably as tears began to well up in his eyes. He angrily brushed them away, and when finding that that didn't work, he picked up the dagger again and began slashing viciously at his arm, not caring anymore. He had to get rid of his pain.

_I create another day  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
Lie to me...you're faceless_

He had to get rid of all this pain.

_I create another day  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
Lie to me...you're faceless_

He had to…

_I create another day  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
Lie to me...you're faceless_


	2. Chapter 2 Releasing the Deamons

Author's notes- Wow, I'm really impressed that you guys like this story so much. Your reviews really help me write the next chapters.

Black Angel of Destruction and draco8448-thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse has fallen in love with you two.

MagickBeing- I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, I'm still getting used to ffn. The song was "Faceless" by Godsmack.

The song this chapter is "Releasing the Deamons", also by Godsmack. Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! Now on with the story.

Chapter 2 Releasing the Deamons

_What do you see in the dark  
when the demons come for you_

Draco sat in his compartment and stared out the window at the countryside zipping past the speeding train. It had not been an easy task to convince that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson to let go of his arm and leave him alone. He of course only managed it after giving her a glare that even Snape would pause at.

_If only you could have seen  
how fucked up my life used to be  
then everything starts to change  
supposedly healing my pain  
I never thought I'd feel this way  
I never thought that I'd see a day  
I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone  
Its all these demons haunting me  
Its all these little things trapped inside of me  
Releasing me from all my sin  
Its taken me all of my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons again  
_

Sighing, he mentally noted how well the weather matched his mood; cold, dark, and rainy. Sighing again, Draco heaved himself to his feet, moving across the small compartment to his bag he had left there. Rummaging around inside of it, he found what he was looking for and quickly returned to his seat he had previously abandoned.

The item he had pulled out was a muggle device, a CD player. It was the one thing that Draco discovered he could not live without. Turning it on, he placed the headphones over his ears, the music of Godsmack blaring. Draco relaxed as the music washed over him, sweeping him away with the pounding bass.

_And now I look through my minds eye  
And see where my past needs to rest  
Its always disturbed by these voices  
That echo inside of my head  
Another way that I can hide  
Another reason to crawl inside and get away  
from everything and everywhere and everyone  
NO!  
It's all these demons haunting me  
it's all these little things trapped inside of me  
releasing me from all my sin_

But even as he relaxed, a darker turmoil rose inside. He could feel his arm start to burn with the desire to cut. A demon inside was threatening to take over, and Draco could see no reason not to. He had a horrible family life, he was beaten and cursed, and everyone at the school hated him. He couldn't help that he had tried to make his father proud of him. It was the Malfoy family motto to do whatever it takes to get what you want.

_Its taken me all of my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons...again_

Unaware of how it happened, his dagger appeared in his hand. Draco stared at it for several long minutes before his arm lifted of its own accord and pushed back his left sleeve. The skin that was revealed was covered in scars, some old and nearly healed, other new and barely scabbed over. Finding a patch of skin that was still bare, he placed the blade on his skin and pulled it across, his blood coming quickly to the surface.

_Facing the days as I grow into my own  
Loving and hating's the same  
and three-fold I told you  
it comes back with laughter  
Over and over again  
its coming back  
_

He leaned back and hissed in pleasure. How he had survived for so long without it, he didn't know. Looking back down, he stared at his arm and the blood covering it. He stared at the intricate patterns it created on his flesh, a deadly form of art. He had released the demon inside.

_Its taken me all of my anger  
and taken me all of my hate  
to learn how my life came together_

A long time passed before Draco came back to reality. The sky had darkened considerably and the rain came down harder than ever. Picking up his wand, he muttered a quick cleaning charm for his arm and everything else the blood had touched. Setting it back down, he changed into his school robes and began mentally preparing himself for the hell he was sure his sixth year would be. After all, he still had the Golden Trio out to destroy him merely because he shared a y chromosome with his father.

_Releasing...  
Releasing the demons again_

The train came to a stop and the usual screaming and yelling commenced, reminding Draco that he was supposed to be out there too. But instead he sat and waited until most of the noise had died down to drag his trunk up to the school.

_Releasing the demons again_

He had released the demon inside, if only for a while. But that demon had gone back, its bloodlust sated.

_Releasing the demons again_

The demon knew it would be released again.

_Releasing the demons again_

It would always be released….

_  
Releasing the demons_...


	3. Chapter 3 Absinthe With Faust

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, nor will it ever be.

A/N-Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, but writer's block decided to pay me visit right in the middle of writing this. Thank you for your paitience with me. Ok, now to answer some reviews:

mindfreakingness- Thanks, that's very helpful. Do you happen to know where my grammer was off so I can go back and fix it?

Hippielover459- Here's your update, lol.

ivory- I hope this chap. answers your question. It'll start out friendship and then progress into romance.

MidEarthHighLanders- Wow, thank you so much for the compliments.

Virg- I know, those are my favorite types to read. Keep writing though, you never know what might happen.

Ok, I do believe that's all. This song is from Cradle of Filth. Listen to them, their good beyond belief. Now on with the next chapter!

Chapter3 Absinthe With Faust

The Welcoming Feast went on longer than it had gone before, quickly becoming much more than Draco could bear. He'd had a headache growing all day, and now the constant hustle and bustle of noise in the background made the pounding increase tenfold. Shoving his still full plate towards Crabbe, he got up and made his way out of the Great Hall, pausing a moment to relax in the quiet hallway before heading down to the nearest bathroom. Little did he know that a pair of emerald green eyes were following his every move.

_Pour the emerald wine  
Into crystal glasses  
We will touch the divine  
Through kiss catharsis_

Pushing through the door, Draco made his way over to the sink. Setting his bag down on the ground next to him, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass, sighing in relief as it eased his headache. Quickly turning on the cold tap, he splashed the cold water on his face, taking the rest of the pain away. Looking down at his bag, he opened it and pulled out a book, transforming it into a small crystal goblet. Next he pulled out a small bottle hidden deeply inside the bag and un-shrank it. Draco poured a generous amount of the emerald liquid into his glass, tossing it down with practiced ease. He poured another, and another, not caring anymore if anyone should stumble in and see him.

_Let us pitch to the seven-year itch  
Of the ultra-decadent  
To a tainted world and the painted girls  
That our fantasies spent_

The door quietly opened and shut, a black figure darting quickly inside the bathroom. Draco thought he might have heard something, but he couldn't care less. He didn't see the figure sticking to the shadows as he pulled his knife out and shoved his sleeve up, slicing his arm anyway he could. Draco was numb to the world.

_Tripping through boudoirs laced with opiate themes  
Sipping the bizarre, tasting copious dreams  
A toast to those most sacrilegious of days  
Where for every whim won  
One soon repays_

Vaguely he felt tears dripping down his face. _What's this?_ Draco thought as he brought his hand to his cheek, feeling the wet trails coursing down it and on to the floor, mixing with the blood and alcohol he'd spilt. _Am I crying?_ He wondered as he pulled his hand away and stared at the moisture gathered on his fingertips.

(Harry's POV)

_Is Malfoy crying? Why? He hasn't felt pain like I have, _Harry thought bitterly to himself. He continued to watch as Draco pulled out his knife and was hard pressed not to gasp audibly at the sight of his arm. _There's not one bit of skin that's not scarred, _he mused. _Much like my own arm, _he finished, rubbing his arm.

_We touched the stars  
That now laugh from afar  
At we, the damned  
The damned  
The damned  
The damned_

Harry made a decision, and stepped out from the shadows, walking slowly towards Draco. A few feet away he stopped and waited for Draco to acknowledge his presence before coming any closer.

_We have spent our time  
Drenched in opulent splendor  
But when midnight chimes  
Will gilded souls surrender?_

(Draco's POV)

He stared at his hand, watching the cool liquids mix and trace intricate patterns across his skin. Slowly he became aware that he was being watched. Squinting up at the fuzzy figure, he forced his eyes to focus, bringing Harry into view.

"Potter, is that you?" Draco slurred.

"Yeah it's me. What the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing," he muttered, trying to hide his arm behind his back.

"Malfoy, I've already seen your arm," Harry said flatly, pulling out his wand. "Here, hold still. _Sobrimos_."

"Aw, bloody hell Potter, why'd you have to do that?" Draco moaned, the world slamming back into him.

"Because trying to talk with you drunk doesn't make any sense," Harry shot back quickly. "Now why were you cutting and drinking?"

_Let us drink on the giddying brink  
Of pools of excrement  
All manner of shit for the glamour and glitz  
Mephistopheles lent  
_

"Why the fuck do you care?" Draco swore angrily.

"I care because no one should feel so much pain inside that they have to hurt themselves physically to release that pain," Harry said quietly. "I care because I speak from experience."

_I remember the night as if it were engraved  
A bright marble bridge stretched across the dark waves  
To the shore from the moon and by her grace  
Came that erudite stranger  
That fucker  
_

"_I care because I speak from experience." _Those words played over and over in Draco's head. "What do you mean, you speak from experience?" he asked, slightly suspicious of what was about to be said.

Harry sighed. He hadn't meant to say that, but he couldn't take it back now. "I'm a cutter too, Malfoy," he said plainly.

_He was a predator, creditor cold  
Our blood was shoved on the yellowing scrolls  
And all that glittered was not gold_  
_But we wanted everything  
And for it all lost our souls_

"Where are your scars then?"

"I hide them behind a glamour," Harry said, silently cursing his big mouth.

"Show me," Draco pleaded, needing to see that perhaps he wasn't so alone after all.

_Come my friend, to fate let's raise  
Two finger shots at this our last soiree  
For tomorrow I fear  
Swoops all too deadly near  
This precipitous weir to Hell's high gate_

Draco watched in amazement as Harry dropped the glamour, each scar coming into view. He let out an involuntary gasp as he realized how many scars Harry had. From what he could see his arms alone had a hundred each at least.

_We touched the stars  
That now laugh from afar  
At we, the damned  
The damned  
The damned  
The damned_

"You see," Harry whispered, dropping to his knees in front of Draco, holding out his wrist next to the blonde's, "We're not so different after all."

Draco stared mutely at their wrists, realizing after a moment what Harry had said. "You're wrong!" he cried, jumping to his feet and gathering his stuff. "We're nothing alike!" he screamed as he ran out the door.

(Harry's POV)

Harry watched as Draco left abruptly. Sighing, he quickly put back the glamour and stepped out into the hallway, watching the retreating back. _Draco, what a tangled web we weave._ Turning, he quickly walked back to the Great Hall and rejoined his friends, his mind whirling over all that had transpired.

_He was a predator, creditor cold  
Our blood was shoved on the yellowing scrolls  
And all that glittered was not gold  
But we wanted everything  
And for it all lost our souls  
Our souls,  
And for it all lost our souls  
Our souls_

A/N- Well, there you have it. What do you think?


End file.
